Earth to Earthland
by WhiteWinterStar
Summary: Everyone knows about Earthland and Edolas. Both worlds know magic to be real. But there is an third world that exists far, far away from these realms. Earth, the land where magic has never been known. When Raven Mori and Cory Bell are thrown into Fiore's most chaotic wizard guild, it's up to them to find out who opened the portal and why.
1. Prologue

**I realize this is short for a first chapter, but it's more of a prologue.  
><strong>**Enjoy!**

In the fast-paced world of today, many people cannot even begin to attempt looking beyond themselves. They forget the beauty of the world, the majesty of nature...the mysteries of magic. Now of course there are exceptions to this rule. There are those rare few who weave tales full of adventure and wonder, inspiring thousands to believe in the impossible. And 'impossible' is right where our story begins.

Now, when it is impossible to do the smallest of supernatural acts here on Earth, why believe in magic at all? Why entertain the possibility that there could be entire worlds out there, filled with magic? Far fetched as it seems, this is only the truth. In total, there are three worlds. Two of them, Earthland and Edolas, exist side by side. Their existence mirrors the other so closely that even similar versions of the same people exist. People have traveled back and forth between these wondrous places, though not often. And then, there is the third world.

Earth. It is so separate from Earthland and Edolas, not even the smallest scrap of information exists in the most obscure of legends. The people there have never had any type of magic to call their own. While Edolas had magic in the land years ago, and Earthland wizards use magic to this very day, citizens of Earth have always had naught to rely on but themselves and their own inventiveness.

So, what would happen if the most magical world and the most mundane world were to collide? How? Why?

Earth to Earthland...the story is about to begin.

* * *

><p><em>Just...a little...higher...<em> I had to move quickly, or the glue would cool. I reached as high as I could, the plastic flower millimeters from the perfect spot. I leaned forward a bit, and..."Perfect!"

I placed the hot glue gun on the table nearby and stepped back to admire my work. Looming before me was what was going to be the most amazing float in the homecoming parade. An eight foot brown tower, doused with glitter, adorned with flowers and fake branches. Glittering, intricate windows encircled the tower. There was an entire fairy village built around the base, and colorful frames on the front and back that acted as windows into the world of the fairies. No dinky pony cart for the drama club this year, thank you very much.

"Such majesty! I think I may die!" A voice echoed from the shop door.

"Shut the hell up, Cory." I replied without looking away. Instead of bantering with the idiot, I decided to be productive and clean up my supplies. I was done for the day, anyway. It wasn't like I was avoiding him or anything.

By now you may be wondering what is going on.

My name is Raven Mori, a senior at Saturn High school. I'm a fully active(obsessive) member of the drama club. The year has only just started, so of course the whole school is excited for Spirit Week and the Homecoming dance. It was Fairy Tales this year, by the way. The school also has a parade, with each class, club, and sports team getting the option of creating a parade float. That's what I had been working on, instead of goofing off with the other members of the club. And the idiot standing in the doorway was Cory Bell, another senior. I'd known him since we were freshmen. He annoyed me, I annoyed him, the relationship worked pretty well.

"Club is over, Ray. Everyone else is going home. Trying to escape into your fairy tale world?" Cory teased.

"It'd certainly be more interesting than hanging out with you." I shot back with a smirk. I walked over to where I'd left my backpack and threw a strap over my shoulder.

"That hurts!" He replied as we exited the shop through the drama classroom. "At leas I'm more fun than the rest of this school."

"I don't know about that. I mean, you're such an ass that -" I paused when I opened the door to the outside. "Shit."

"Don't suppose you have an umbrella?" Cory asked.

It was pouring rain. I really do mean pouring, the stuff was coming down in sheets. Though I saw nothing, there was a distant rumble of thunder. "Yeah...I'll walk you to your car." I fished around my backpack and pulled out a battered blue umbrella. When opened, it was barely enough to cover us both. So we had to walk closely. Very closely.

"Lovely day, eh?" I asked sarcastically.

"Just gorgeous." Cory opened his mouth to say something else, but was cut off as the sky lit up and thunder roared. "Woah! Too close!"

_We really shouldn't be outside right now._ I thought to myself. _Especially with an umbrella that has a metal core. _"We should hurry up." Puddles splashed as we hurried across the parking lot. We were just feet away from Cory's car when I felt something deep in the pit of my stomach, like I had just jumped off a cliff. _Something bad is about to happen..._

I didn't have time to ask Cory about it. Because then, the world went white.

I heard a roar, louder than anything I'd thought possible.

My body felt like it was on fire.

I was falling...

And then...

Nothing.

**So yeah, there we go.**  
><strong>Next chapter will be much more exciting, I promise.<br>****And a question. I've already decided to make Raven use water magic.  
><strong>**What do you think would be fun for Cory?**


	2. Where are we?

**Mmm. Cory gets plant magic.**

I don't know how long I was in the void. It was suffocating, like I was being pulled apart and put back together the wrong way. Cory's presence had disappeared a long time ago. Just when I thought I couldn't bear the pressure any longer, a surge of energy went through my body. I gasped in shock. It was extremely powerful and unlike anything I had ever felt before. For whatever reason, as the energy coursed through my body, the void turned bright blue.

Then came the sensation of something popping, and once again I fell. I landed hard in what seemed to be...a stream? _Was that a lightning strike? Is this a dream?_ I tried to look around, but my body felt like an overcooked potato. _No. This is way too vivid to be an ordinary dream...am I dead? _By moving my head side to side, I realized that I was in some kind of forest. It looked to be summer, the leaves were green and there were birds chirping brightly. I was lying in the middle of a quick flowing and shallow stream - if I were able to stand, it wouldn't even be at my knees. My head was lying on the muddy bank, my hair covered in the stuff. More importantly, I was alone.

_Where's Cory?_ I struggled to sit up, my arms trembling with effort as they propped me up. _What _happened_ to us?_ I heard footsteps from far off, but they were rapidly approaching. It sounded like a lot of people. There were shouts and yells too...were they being chased? If so, by what?

Then there was the roar. It was terrible, inhuman...there was a monster on its way. I tried to move as fast as I could, but my body was still stunned from whatever had happened.

"Come on, boys! We're about to lose 'em!" A gruff voice called. "Hurry it up!"

No sooner than the man was finished speaking, the bushes in front of me shook violently, and a band of about eight men emerged. They looked like they had just been in some sort of fight. Some were bleeding, others had red welts...and were those _burns?_ What could be after them?

The band of men was about to push onward and past me, but one of them spotted me there on the ground. He alerted his buddies, and they all turned to consider me. Dread and fear coursed through me. No matter the circumstances, a girl and eight unfamiliar men did not make for a good situation. "Grab her!" The leader ordered. I tried to move, but two of the men were on me in a second, dragging me up by my arms. "Must've wandered away from town. Has to be pretty stupid to go walking about with _us _on the loose."

I tried to say something, but all that came out was a strangled gasp. The leader laughed, revealing dirty yellow teeth. "What a stroke of luck. It doesn't seem like there's much fight in her, she'll be the perfect hostage!"

At the word hostage panic really began to set in. That terrible roar sounded again, much closer this time. It was accompanied by multiple pairs of footsteps. The bushes rustled again, and the leader motioned the five free men to form a line in front of us. _He doesn't want them to get to me easily...whoever they are._ I realized, as the grips on my arms tightened. I braced myself, ready for some huge beast to appear. But what hurtled out of the bushes was -

A bunch of kids, two boys and two girls. They couldn't be any older than I was, and there were only four of them! How could they have eight grown men on the run?

"HA!" The first shouted, ramming into one of the men in front of me. I realized that the vicious roars had been coming from his mouth. _That's crazy, he almost sounded like a dragon! _"That's what you get for running away! Fire -"

"Stop it, you idiot! They've got a girl!" The other boy reprimanded. The ferocious youth paused, and I got the chance to take in everyone's appearance.

The first boy was wearing this weird coat with only one sleeve. His hair was extremely spiky. And _pink._ For whatever reason, the second black haired boy was shirtless, revealing a dark blue tattoo. There was a blonde girl in some kind of crop top with separate sleeves, and the fourth...her hair was a flaming scarlet red...why the hell was she wearing _armor?_ What _was_ this?

Both groups were silent for a moment, sizing each other up. Then the red haired girl's expression morphed into something terrifying. She would _not_ be denied. "Let her go." The words rang out powerfully, "Or you will feel my blades."

Just as I was wondering what blades she was talking about, the redhead's hands released a flash of light, and from that, two wickedly sharp silver swords appeared. _What was that? _Magic? _How?_ She pointed the swords towards the men, expression daring them to say no.

But their leader obviously wasn't as intimidated as I was. He grinned evilly. "Ah, but you see, we have blades of our own. Boys?" Once again, out of nowhere, two blades appeared. But this time they were held against my neck. Everything came into sharper focus. I could hear the stream flowing behind me, louder than ever. These men would not hesitate to kill me if it helped them get what they wanted. The shock of my situation had started to wear off, and I tried to pull away.

"H-hey, now." I said nervously, "I'm not part of this. Let me go."

The leader glanced back to smirk at me. "You are now, girlie. And I'd keep my mouth shut if I was you."

"You will not harm her!" The redhead declared.

"_You_ will stay where you are." The leader countered. "You will let us leave with the girl. We might leave her behind eventually..."

"Or we could keep her." One of the men holding me suggested. He leered at me greedily, and I recoiled in revulsion. The leader nodded his approval.

"Either way, you Fairy bastards make a move and she dies." The clearing was silent for a moment. "We're going to retreat now."

The pink haired one tried to lunge forward, but his friends held him back. The redhead whispered something in his ear that should have been too soft to hear, but he nodded grimly and glared at my captors. The men started exiting the clearing one by one, their steps making splashes as they crossed the stream. The leader waited, then nodded and walked backwards across the clearing. My captors walked backward as well, and my feet dragged against the grass.

These men would kill me. That, or keep me for...darker reasons. I couldn't let myself be taken.

But what could I do? I was just a high school kid who had been flung into this madness. I had no idea what was going on. If I had to choose who to trust...it would be the four teens standing in front of me. They would help me. "Let me go." I repeated, the resolve in my voice way more impressive than what I was feeling.

"Shut up, bitch." The man on my left said. Another step and we were in the water. Energy surged through me, like a watered down version of what I'd experienced in the void. Whoever these men were, they needed to be taught a lesson.

I'd had enough. I would _make _ these strangers give me answers. With a deep breath, I ground my feet into the stream bed. "I _said..._" my voice dripped with venom , "_Let me GO!" _And then, with a burst of blue light, my energy sprang forth._  
><em>

The water surged upwards, engulfing me in a pillar of liquid and blasting my enemies away. "Get out!" I screamed at them, and with a motion of my arms, they were lifted onto the opposite bank by twin waves. The energy started to fade. I panted heavily, my back to the other teens. My fingers curled into fists. The leader stared at me in shock. Somehow I knew I would only have the strength to move the water one more time.

I raised my hands above my head. The stream went with them, tons of water swirling in the air. I shoved forward, and forward went the water.

The men were pushed back so far that they crashed into the trees. I looked back to the teens, a question on my lips that I never got the chance to ask.

The world went dark, and the ground rose up to meet me.

* * *

><p>Cory felt like crap.<p>

Sure, he'd felt bad before. Breaking his arm when he was twelve, getting mono in his freshman year. But this was way different. He felt like he'd just been run over by a train. There was a surge of energy, a flash of green and white light, and he landed against something hard. _Note to self. Never get struck by lightning._

Cory opened his eyes, ready to see the pavement and Raven lying beside him, but that expectation died immediately. Why was he in the middle of a forest? Sitting in a tree? He had to be twenty feet up. Cory moved slowly, his arms aching and head pounding. "Raven?" He called weakly. "Where are you?"

There was no answer. _Crap. Whatever is happening, she shouldn't be on her own._ Dream or not, he didn't want his best friend by herself.

He heard people shouting. There was also the roar of some crazy beast. _I really need to find Raven._ Cory inspected his tree more carefully. On any other day, it would have been an easy climb down. But not when his arms felt like noodles. Still, he had to get to Raven.

Cory was glad that nobody was around to watch him struggle down. It was going great, till he heard his friend scream. "I _said,"_ her voice was close, "_Let me GO!"_ Cory was so startled he fell the last five feet, landing hard on his back. He scrambled up, grabbing the tree trunk for support. He shuffled in the direction of the voice, just as Raven screamed, "Get out!"_  
><em>

Then Cory started running. It hurt, and he was going slowly, but he _had_ to get to Raven. He had to protect her from whatever she was screaming about. He pushed through a rather tall bush and emerged into a clearing filled with people. He saw Raven standing in the middle of a stream, back to four strangers. She was soaked and her clothes had weird scorch marks. _Wait...what's with her hair? _She turned around to look at the others, then collapsed.

One of the people, a blonde girl about their age, ran over to look at Raven.

"Hey!" Cory yelled, "Leave her alone! What did you do?"

The four looked over towards Cory. A black-haired boy lifted his hands in a calming gesture. "Take it easy man, we didn't touch her. She lifted that entire stream to get the bandits, probably exhausted her magic energy."

"Magic energy? Bandits? What the hell are you talking about?" Cory demanded. The strangers shared a look, even the blonde looked up.

"Were you with her before? What made those scorch marks?" A redhead asked, gesturing at Cory. He looked down at himself and saw that his clothes had been blackened just like Raven's.

"Yeah, we were together a minute ago..." Cory's words died in his throat. What _had _happened?

The blonde had pulled Raven out of the water by now. "She's breathing. I think she'll be fine."

"What about those bandits, though?" a pink-haired boy asked. "We can't let 'em get away!"

"I know, Natsu." The redhead answered. "You and I will track them down. Gray, Lucy, help get these two back to town. Bring them to our hotel, I want to talk to them later. There's something going on here and I'm not sure I like it."

"You got it, Erza." the blonde, Lucy, agreed. "See you later!"

Redheaded Erza and pink haired Natsu ran off into the trees. Cory cautiously approached the remaining two. "Where are we? What is this place?"

"We're in the forest on the outskirts of Oshibana." Gray answered. At Cory's blank stare, he turned to Lucy.

"Edolas?" he whispered, and Cory barely heard it. Lucy shrugged, and Gray sighed. "We'll figure this out later. If Erza and Natsu get back to town first, Erza might kill us."

"You're right." Lucy shuddered. Gray walked over, and Lucy helped him get the unconscious Raven on his back.

"Hold up!" Cory ordered. "Why should we go with you?"

"Don't be stupid." Gray shot back, "There are eight bandits in these woods, and all of them can use magic. Your friend's out cold and you look like you're about to fall over. We just want to help."

Cory just stared at them for a moment. _I have no idea what's going on...but Raven wasn't facing these guys when she cried out. She's in bad shape and I'm not much better off._ He took a deep breath and nodded. _I'll have to trust them._

"Lead the way."

**And there it is!  
><strong>**In case you were wondering,  
><strong>**I left out descriptions of Raven and Cory on** **purpose**.  
><strong>You'll find out why next time. Please review!<br>****It makes me write faster!**


	3. Explanations

**I dunno why this took so long,  
>I was sitting on most of the chapter for like 2 weeks.<br>**

Gray and Lucy led Cory through the woods. He guessed that they walked a little over a mile before they came to a town. Cory had a hard time placing the architecture. It looked kind of European, but he couldn't see anything electronic or modern at all. The clothes were a little strange, too. More than a few of the people gave Cory's group curious looks, but most of them rolled their eyes and muttered something about fairy tales. He had no idea what that was about.

They entered a small but nice looking hotel. In answer to the curious man at the front desk, Gray replied, "Don't worry, they're members of our guild. The girl got really drunk and we're giving them a place to rest." _As if! Raven's never touched alcohol in her life._ Cory snorted.

They went up a flight of stairs, down a hall, and into a room with two beds and a table with chairs. "This was where Erza and I were sleeping." Lucy explained as Gray set Raven down on one of the beds. They sat in the chairs, and Cory settled down on the foot of the other bed.

"So now will you tell me what the fuck is going on?" Cory asked. He wasn't really angry, but too many weird things were happening at once.

"We don't really know either. But, uh, what's your name?" Gray asked.

"Cory. The girl is Raven."

"Well, Cory," Gray continued, "Have you ever heard of a country name Fiore?"

"No."

"The Fairy Tail Guild?"

"Never."

"Edolas?"

"The hell is that?"

"You...you know what a wizard is, right?" Gray looked like he grew more confused with each question.

"Of course!" Cory replied, and the others sighed in relief. "But they're not real. Magic only exists in fiction."

And the others deadpanned. "You're sure it didn't exist a while ago? Like, seven years?" Lucy suggested.

"No way. I'm seventeen, I'd remember that."

Gray and Lucy looked at each other. "He's not from Edolas, then. That's pretty obvious." Lucy decided.

"Yeah." Gray thought for a moment, "If you're so sure magic doesn't exist, I'm gonna change your mind right now." Cory raised an eyebrow as Gray held out his hands. He placed his right fist in his left palm, and a glowing blue circle appeared. Gray moved his right hand away, and in its place was a shimmering, clear object that matched the tattoo on his chest. "See, It's made of ice."

_How did he _do_ that? _Cory wondered. Gray threw the piece of ice to Cory. _Woah. He made ice out of nothing!_

"That's the symbol of our guild." Lucy explained, "Each member has a tattoo of it." she held up her right hand, displaying a similar mark in pink.

"So." Cory began, "I have no idea where I am or how me and Raven got here. You two don't seem to know either, but you're not that confused about it. What the hell is that about?"

"Don't be rude..." A new voice muttered - Raven! Cory looked over to see her trying to sit up. She crossed her legs and put a hand to her head, like it hurt. She blinked a couple times, then said, "Huh. Still here...oh, gross! I'm all wet. You two probably got me out of there, right? Thanks." Raven nodded to Gray and Lucy, who introduced themselves to her.

Her gaze turned to Cory and she jumped in shock. _What's that about?_ "What did you...your hair!"

* * *

><p>"...got here. You two don't seem to know either, but you're not that confused about it. What the hell is that about?" An irritated voice demanded. I recognized it at once, Cory!<p>

"Don't be so rude." I reprimanded, sitting up. Man, I felt like I'd run a marathon! _And why am I on a bed? How'd I get here?_ I looked around. The place appeared to be some kind of hotel room. The bed I was in was plain, and the walls and floor were made of a light wood. The black haired boy and blonde girl from before were sitting in chairs in front of me, and out of the corner of my eye I saw what must have been Cory. "Still here, huh." It really hadn't been a dream. Which meant I really _had _moved an entire stream. "Gross, I'm all wet." My clothes weren't exactly dripping, but they still had traces of mud and had somehow been blackened in places. I looked up to the strangers. "You two probably got me out of there, right? Thanks."

"You weren't that heavy. I'm Gray Fullbuster." The black haired boy said.

"My name is Lucy Heartfilia." The blonde said. _Huh. Their last names are a little strange, but they seem nice enough. I wonder where the other two went._

I looked over at Cory, intending to ask him if he knew what had happened, but I froze when I saw him. His clothes were burned like mine had been, but... "What did you...your hair!"

"You pass out in the woods and the first thing you ask about is my hair?" Cory shot back.

"It's _white_!" Sure enough, Cory's spiky locks had gone white as snow. It also looked like there was a leaf stuck in it above his left ear, but I wasn't too concerned about it.

"What? Well...well, yours is blue!"

"_What?_" I reached back and grabbed my ponytail. It was wet and hopelessly tangled, but sure enough had turned a dark royal blue. _I guess I didn't notice before because it was tied back. And the mud too. _"How does that make any sense? We're both supposed to have brown hair!"

"I don't know! You were the one that did the crazy magic water thing, you tell me!"

"I passed out right after! How am I supposed to know?"

We were interrupted by a laugh. Lucy, the culprit, said "I don't know what you're freaking out about. Blue hair is completely natural. I haven't seen white as much, but it's normal too."

"Natural blue hair?" I echoed. "Even if that's possible, mine isn't supposed to be this way. It's supposed to be brown. It was brown this morning!"

"Mine too!" Cory protested. "Is this a part of your magic?"

Gray shrugged, but Lucy thought about it for a moment. "Well...I'm not very sure, but I might know something." We all nodded for her to go on. "Magic doesn't exist in your world, right? But Raven used magic a little while ago. It was pretty messy, but still magic. So obviously, when you two crossed over, you were somehow infused with magical ability."

"Meaning...?" I trailed off.

"You're in a completely different world. Why wouldn't you look a little different?"

"Oh!" Gray exclaimed. "It's kind of like how Lily changed form when he came over from Edolas."

_I have no clue what that means. But this hair thing is honestly not the weirdest thing to have happened today. _"Yeah, okay."

"We still need to know some things." Cory decided. "What is this place? Who are you two, and those others that were in the woods? What were you doing out there, and what did you mean by guilds?"

"That was Natsu and Erza. And you see, the four of us..." The things Lucy told us hardly seemed real. The four of them were wizards. That Natsu could _eat fire._ They traveled the country on different jobs, using their magic to accomplish all sorts of things. Wizards worked together in different magical guilds. Fiore, the country we had been dropped in to, had dozens of these guilds scattered in different towns. Fairy Tail, the guild Gray and Lucy were in, was supposedly the strongest in the country.

Their team had been hunting rogue wizards that had been terrorizing a town, and chased them to the nearby woods, where they found me and Cory. "And that's pretty much it." Lucy finished.

"Hold up - you expect us to believe that? Wizard guilds? Flying cats? Dragon slayers? I mean, what the hell?" Cory demanded. _He's just making things more difficult._

"You get struck by lightning, wind up in another world, have no idea how to get back, your hair turns _white_ of all things, and you're gonna keep complaining?" I said incredulously. "This isn't home, so why shouldn't things work the way Lucy said? They're trying to help, so shut it."

"I'm just trying to make sense of this!" Cory threw his hands up, exasperated.

"We don't know what's going on either." Gray said calmly. "But come back to the guild with us if you want. I'm sure we can figure out something there."

"Are you sure that's all right?" I asked, "You said you came here by train, and we don't have any money for tickets. Not to mention a place to stay when we get to ah, Magnolia, right?"

"Don't sweat it." Gray shrugged. "We'll cover you guys for now. Once we all get back to the guild we'll try and figure out want happened, but in the meantime you two can probably tag along on some other wizards' jobs to get some cash."

I nodded. "Thank you."

Cory was being an ass about it, but these Fairy Tail folks were the only help we had right now. We'd just have to trust them.

**Kind of boring, but it needed to happen.  
>We'll get to Cory's magic later, there was no need for it this time.<br>Please review! **


End file.
